


Last First Kiss

by Disqua



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Zevran overhears a conversation and amuses himself first, then comes to the idea of annoying Alistair a little, only to then find himself in a date with him, which does not go as planned.





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> I wrote this story in German some time ago and translated it into English.  
> Please forgive me if any errors are included.
> 
> Have fun

"Wait, wait, wait, did I hear that right? YOU, of all you, want to take Anora for a wife?" Zevran really had to resist his laugh. Ironically Alistair? The virgin herself wanted to marry the widow of his brother. That could only be a flop, but certainly a lot funnier.  
I do not know what that concerns you, Zevran, but yes, you listened carefully, Anora needs a new king, and since I do not want to rule alone, it seems like a perfect alternative."  
Alistair really seemed to be convinced of this crap and somehow he could not believe it was his idea. So far, he has always been completely opposed to becoming king and now he should be the jumping jack for Anora?  
Something was wrong and he would talk him out of the idea, even if it were still funnier, to watch him fail and be kept pretty small by Anora.  
They've been traveling together for so long, he really did not want to be an asshole.  
"So, before you think about marrying, moment, does Anora know about her 'luck'?" Zevran asked a little more curiously.  
Maybe he should have an affair with her and thwart the plan, a little he shuddered at the thought. Anora was a pretty woman, no question, but she was clearly too bossy and not in a form he liked.  
"No, we wanted to make her this proposal before the Landthing, so we have an argument against Loghain."  
Zevran really could not hide his grin anymore. Actually, he did not have to worry about Alistair messing it up clearly ... "Who is we?" He asked with a skeptical undertone.  
"Well, the gray guard and me ..." Zevran shook his head with a sigh. He knew it. The idea never came alone from Alistair and if he had not sworn allegiance to Jarec, he would think twice about the failed mission.  
How stupid could you be? Alistair as king? As a man on the side of Anora? The gray guards had clearly drunk too much beer. Such an idea would come to Oghren, but not Jarec?  
"Maybe you should first ask Anora to make an date before you ask her to marry you. Usually this works much better. Also, you have enough time for the Landthing to begin. "  
Alistair raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. I ... I've never had a date ... ", he admitted almost sheepishly, but he did not try to show it. After all, he was Alistair, the soon-to-be new king.   
"You have never had an date and then you want to marry directly?" Zevran wanted to know more than amazed.  
He knew that Alistair had enjoyed a Templar education and thus in the monastery ... oh ... That explained, of course, really much and his surprise gave way to a mischievous grin.  
Of course, something could be done and he would show the future king how he behaves towards a woman. If you wanted to get rid of them.  
"We do not have time for dates, it's rushing, as you know, and it's all about a formal wedding."   
Alistair just did not understand why Zevran made such a big deal out of this wedding.  
He would marry Anora, become a model king while she pulled the strings in the background. Otherwise they had nothing to do with each other.   
“You want to make a fool of me. Please say you're kidding me, Alistair. You do not really believe that it is done with the yes-word? At the latest in a year or two, should you survive the depravity, heirs are required. You know yourself, you have no long life before you, eternal time will not be granted to you, and then? What do you say Anora then? "  
Zevran really could not believe it. He might not care. Should Alistair get into misfortune and he would stay here and watch him.   
His ambitions to go back to Antiva were not too big anyway because of certain incidents. Still, he did not want that.  
If he was honest with himself, Alistair had something about him that really intrigued and appealed to him.  
"An heir? I ... Ehm ... So?" "So what?" Zevran continued, grinning.  
"I realize that if you've never had a date, you may not be very well versed in that respect, dear."  
Zevran could watch Alistair blushing and somehow it only teased him a little more. He clearly had not enjoyed any physical closeness for too long, and then he was attracted by a prospective royal maiden. His life was clearly cursed.  
"So, date, how does an date work?" Alistair asked, not trying to look into Zevran's face.  
This conversation became more embarrassing by the minute.  
"I can show you, if you dare to go out with a man," Zevran challenged his counterpart and got a snort in response.  
"Tonight we go out to eat, though I wanted to convince the nobles to vote for Anora and me with Jarec because of the landthing, but then he has to do it himself and take somebody else with him."  
Zevran was a little surprised. "Leliana is definitely looking forward to spending some time with him, the others might not be the best choice to talk to nobles ..."  
In particular, he thought of Oghren, presumably he would challenge each one to a booze duel and demand the voice as a bounty or even Sten, who would simply threaten anyone … Maybe Alistair should tackle this task with Jarec, or maybe …  
"Leliana?" Zevran was torn from his thoughts by Alistair's question. Did he not actually get anything?  
"Yes, Leliana, but what else, how about we have dinner in the tavern and if some of the nobles have gathered there, you can address them and Jarec will take care of the votes elsewhere."  
Alistair realized that Zevran did not want to go into the subject anymore, but why he could not explain himself yet. The idea, however, he really did not think bad.   
What spoke against a delicious meal in the tavern and at the same time he helped Jarec to fulfill their mission. With luck, he actually learned something from the elf.  
"Okay, then tonight and please do not forget that this is going to be a serious date." Zevran left Alistair no opportunity to contradict, as he simply turned around and left the room.  
He had to get ready. With armor and his weapon, he really did not want to eat with the budding king. He only hoped that Alistair saw it as similar. He suspected, however, that he had absolutely no idea how to behave or even dress.   
And so it was.  
Just before dusk, Zevran knocked on Alistair's door, and when it opened it, a soft sigh escaped him. He had not even bothered to change.  
"At least you've filed your sword," Zevran said a little sarcastically before entering the room.  
"What do you want in my room?" Alistair asked immediately, following Zevran to his closet. Much was not in it, they were on the way and only to visit Demerin.   
"So I do not take you with me, for all your love, we are going to a date and not into a fight, which we can carry out later in private, but not in public." How he meant exactly his words, Zevran left open. He also did not want to overburden Alistair.  
"I mean, even Sten is better dressed in his spare time than you, and that fact does not flatter you, Alistair."  
As he spoke his words, he also found some clothes he would take Alistair with, even if they were far from perfect. Maybe he should get him a silk shirt from Antiva?  
"Here, this attracts, we want to go to the tavern, as long as there is still something to eat," Zevran told his counterpart and pushed his clothes into his hand.  
He took her a little hesitant and just did nothing. "Today?" Zevran asked again. "Could you maybe go out?"  
Zevran did not know at the time if Alistair was really serious, as if he had never seen a naked man. "You are aware that I will not see anything that does not seem familiar to me?", He then wanted to know with an amused grin on his lips.  
Even before he could answer his question, he did him the favor and left his room.  
This man was so damn innocent. He would certainly go crazy if he had to pay attention to what he was saying and what he should not say better all the time.  
It only took a few minutes for Alistair to move out of the room, pulling on his shirt collar.  
"You're going to survive, but do you think Anora would look forward to a knight in shining armor at a dinner I barely believe."  
Zevran started to move and assumed that Alistair was following him. He even climbed up to his height and studied him briefly.  
"You look good!" - "Are you trying to flatter me?", Zevran wanted to know with a smile and conjured a certain flush on Alistair's cheeks.  
"I talked to Leliana earlier, she says compliments are part of a date, I thought I'd try it."  
Zevran really had to stop laughing. This man …  
"Ok, ok, ok, but why are you asking Leliana for advice?" Zevran asked, stepping into the courtyard of the property and heading straight for Denerim's city gates. "It would be a little weird to ask you, would not it? If I have a date with you?"  
Alistair did not understand the question. Of course, this was meant for practice, but he tried to take it seriously, very seriously indeed. He really did not want to fail with Anora.  
Zevran, on the other hand, shook his head slightly and it did not take long until they arrived at the tavern.  
At this time, not only drunkards and brawlers were to be found, but many of the nobility, which indulged in something to eat. Together they sat down at a table with free seats and waited for the waitress, which was not long in coming.  
"Well, then give me some nice compliments," Zevran told Alistair, and his grin actually widened a bit. Especially when he could formally grasp the embarrassment of his counterpart.  
"But not here, we are not alone and you could misunderstand us," he muttered into his non-existent beard and took a sip of his beer, which was brought by the waitress at that moment.  
"Even if it bothers you, are you so insecure of your masculinity that you can not exchange nice words with a man?" Zevran leaned back in his chair and watched Alistair closely.  
He himself had no problems enjoying the company of men, in some cases he even preferred them. The dramas were significantly smaller, mostly at least.  
"Well, my plan is to marry Anora, if she should know about that, she would certainly ..." - "You're giving too much thought to anyone - who should tell Anora, one of those drunks? Do you really think she's laying so much Worth the testimony of such a guy? As she would believe Oghren before, because he is in the favor of the guard. "  
He did not take his eyes off Alistair. He wanted to see the reaction and it was a little different than expected.  
He stopped his beer a bit abruptly and grabbed Zevran's hand, but knocked over his beer mug and got a proper shower.  
Zevran bit back a laugh, he was either too surprised by Alistair's action.  
"I think this was not your plan?", He still wanted to know amused and got a crooked smile.  
"I just wanted to show you that it does not bother me." With a napkin Alistair tried to stem the disaster a little. To sit around all evening with a beer-soaked shirt did not suit him, but simply to walk away was pretty rude.  
"Well, the gesture counts then, but you look good, do you train secretly?" Zevran took his beer mug and took a long sip.  
He would lie if he did not like the sight. Although you did not see much through the wet fabric, you could guess, much more than was possible with the heavy armor.  
"I'm a Templar and a warrior, of course I'm in training," Alistair remarked a bit puzzled. He did not even get the idea that his sight might appeal to Zevran. "This was a compliment, Alistair," Zevran continued with a sly grin. "You still have so much to learn," he then stated and began to eat.   
The service here was pretty fast and Alistair was glad not to have to answer.  
He was a little embarrassed. He never got any compliments, not from a woman and certainly not from a man. He was really flattered, though, and decided to make one more for Zevran as well. Unless he found the courage.  
"Over there, by the way, are a few of your noble friends, maybe you should talk to them briefly."  
Alistair was torn from his thoughts and he looked at the table Zevran had interpreted. Without much hesitation, he got up and left his food to chat with them. Of course, he wanted to win their votes for the Landthing, about something else was not spoken.  
Zevran, on the other hand, rummaged around in his food a bit. It was not planned that way, but fine, he had alarmed him, so he had to live with it. However, after Alistair sat down at her table and ordered a beer, he was satisfied. They had a date and he was a very patient man, sometimes more or less, but that patience finally ceased.  
With a low growl, he pushed the last piece of meat into his mouth and then got up, took his beer mug with him and walked over to the table.  
"I hope the beer tastes good, Alistair, I say goodbye then" as he spoke the words, Alistair experienced his second beer shower that night and was visibly surprised at first. He had not noticed how time had gone and did not even think that it could disturb Zevran so much.  
Now, on the other hand, he was quite aware. The round at the table wanted to stop the elf, but Alistair shook his head slightly and said goodbye. He had to follow him, otherwise everything was in vain.  
In the marketplace, he caught Zevran and held him by the arm. "I am sorry." Zevran stopped with a soft sigh.  
Actually, he was not mad. After all, it was not a real date, but he hated such behavior. He liked to be the center of attention and Alistair's sole attention had been really nice.  
"Your mission is important, and I've alerted you to it, so I should apologize for leaving."  
His eyes met Alistair's and made him laugh softly, which Zevran did not understand. "We both did not behave very well and I think I should slowly get out of this shirt," Alistair said with a grin. "I think this is a good idea, not that you catch a cold and the Guardian is no help at all," joked Zevran and got another laugh.  
He really enjoyed hearing Alistair laugh, which unfortunately was pretty rare.  
"Well, it does not matter for a few minutes, how about a dance?", He wanted to know and asked as gallantly as he could for his hand. "Here?" Zevran wanted to know a little surprised. "Of course, this is music, I do not see any reason why we can not dance now."  
Zevran was really surprised. Alistair had already made it clear, or at least tried that he had no problem going out with a man, but now dancing in public was a completely new announcement.  
"Well, if you really want to ..." He tried to hide his joy, which only partially succeeded.  
So Alistair took Zevran by the hand and started to dance with him to the music. Zevran clearly had more sense of rhythm.  
"You should really change your clothes, the dried beer starts to smell and excuses me for the choice of words, you do not smell very pleasant."  
Zevran had to resist a laugh. He was well aware that he was also to blame for this situation, but it was still earned.  
"Then we go back to the house of the Arl. I think I've learned more about how a date should not go, but that can help me as well."  
Alistair made his way to the estate, inadvertently forcing Zevran to follow him, still holding his hand.  
"Definitely, ...", he muttered into his nonexistent beard and it was not long before they arrived at the property.  
On entering, they heard music and many voices, especially Oghrens, from the ballroom. This just could not hold back, as soon as there was alcohol.  
Alistair hinted Zevran to be quiet, he had no desire for the company, certainly not on Anora, he would rather be alone with Zevran and talk to him alone. He followed him into his room and stopped at the door, which surprised Alistair again a little.  
"Why do not you come in? Midday you did not mind," he commented with a smile, leaving the door open. "Well, we had an Date and even if it was just for try, maybe I have to confess something to you."  
Alistair paused for a moment as he was about to unbutton his shirt. "You have to confess something to me?", He then hooked and Zevran closed the door behind them.  
"Maybe you should wait a little while before change your clothes. As you know, I prefer the company of women as well as men, and I prefer yours most of all. It may sound unbelievably selfish and it's unbelievably selfish, but I could not be with you and Jarec, if you should marry Anora. "  
Zevran realized at that moment why it bothered him at all. He liked Alistair, not just in the physical way.  
"You mean?" - "Do not say it, no matter what you think, for me it's a new realization myself and I'm sorry, I, I never wanted to get you into such a situation," Zevran interrupted his counterpart.  
"Hm, how do you end a rather unusual date?" Alistair then wanted to know with an amused undertone. "You mean an absolutely catastrophic Date?" Alistair shook his head. "Of course a few things happened that did not belong to it, but I enjoyed the time with you very much, Zevran, so the question was serious, how do you usually end a date? "  
Zevran looked a bit overwhelmed with Alistair. He and overwhelmed was very rare and yet brought this man always new sides to him. "Well, let me show you."  
With two big steps he stood in front of Alistair and pulled him closer to his wet shirt collar, just to put his lips carefully on the one of his counterpart. He did not know how Alistair reacted to his first kiss and that knowledge almost made him feel butterflies.  
After a much too short moment, Zevran broke away from Alistair and took a step backwards, though not without continuing to watch him.  
"I like it", said Alistair smiling and became a little red around the tip of his nose. This was his first kiss and he felt pretty good. It bothered him, however, that he was a little passive, so Zevran had nothing from that ... Wait, he wanted Zevran to enjoy it. Did that mean he liked Zevran as well?  
If he thought about it, he did not want it to go, but he did not know what he wanted. Not yet.  
"Can you kiss me again?", He asked a little uncertainly and not a few seconds later felt Zevran's lips on his again. This time he tried to reciprocate the kiss and they did not break until the air became a little tighter.  
"I intend to talk you out of your plan, so you decide for me and not Anora, a marriage without feelings will only make you unhappy, she can govern on her own, probably already when she was married to your brother. "  
Alistair was a bit overwhelmed and yet he understood what Zevran wanted. "Chances are, I never wanted to be king, only you have to bring it to the gray guard." - "Coward."  
Zevran needed nothing more to say before they kissed again.  
This Date was not really, as she was in the picture book, but the result spoke clearly for itself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> I hope you had a little fun, despite the grammatical weaknesses.  
> I'm trying to improve my english.
> 
> Of course I am looking forward to receiving your feedback.
> 
> Love from  
> Your Dis


End file.
